Cooking
by Arin Blaire
Summary: Hikari attempts to make food for her son. Keyword: attempts. Rated T- for mild swearing.


**Hola!!! :) this just popped into my head!!! I hope u like it!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SPECIAL A AT ALL!!!!**

**There ya go!!! :) enjoy!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Hikari Takishima was merrily wrestling with her son when the statement came out.

"Mama, I'm hungry." said blonde-haired, four years-old Kyon, after he successfully landed a drop kick on the human-like punching bag that Hikari affectionately named Kei.

Kyon turned his big blue eyes onto his mother in a pleading expression. Hikari, being easily persuaded by her son because of his exact resemblance to his father, nodded absently.

Hikari had originally given the servants a day off while Kei Takishima, her husband, was at work. Of course, when she gave the staff a break, she hadn't considered the future and about how she was going to feed her son and herself.

Oh well, she'll just have to make something herself.

Not at all fazed by the problem of zero cooking ability, she smiled and grabbed Kyon's hand before skipping off to the kitchen with him dragging behind her, all the while yelling, "I'll show that damn Takishima that my cooking skills _have_ improved over the years!" Kyon began to seriously question if he made a mistake in asking his mother for food.

Once in the kitchen, Kyon plopped down on one of the bar stools and watched his ditzy mother run around the kitchen trying to find food. Her excitement made Kyon smile.

He never understood how his mother and father could be so different yet love each other all the same. They were like polar opposites.

Mama got worked up over every thing while Papa took everything with an even stride.

Mama always played with Kyon while Papa simply watched, unless Mama challenged Papa to a match, and even then, Papa's calm expression never changed.

Mama smothered Kyon with affection while Papa only showed it on rare occasions.

Mama was as dense as iridium while Papa understood anything Kyon was trying to say in a second.

The differences between the two always fascinated him. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. As his mother was yanking eggs out of the fridge (why does she need eggs, Kyon wondered), he summed up the courage to ask, "Mama, how did you and Papa meet and fall in love?"

Hikari stopped what she was doing in surprise and smiled a gentle smile, the kind of smile she wore whenever Kei was mentioned. "Your Daddy and I met when we were six." She began as she resumed setting various foods on the counter. Kyon vaguely wondered what she could possibly make out of all the different foods she had gathered, but didn't comment on it, because she was beginning to get into the story. "Up until that time, I had been unbeatable. Then, out of the blue, Takishima appears and beats me badly without even trying. That was when I dubbed him my rival." _They were rivals, yet somehow got married,_ Kyon wondered in amazement. _Well, that would explain why Mama was always challenging Papa to a bunch of odd competitions_.

Hikari continued with her story, now oblivious to Kyon. "I challenged him to all kinds of tests. Like who could stand under a waterfall for the longest with a barbell resting on their shoulders, or who could run up and down a mountain the fastest with bare feet and no hiking route, or who could stand on one foot the longest while juggling three dumbbells…" As the list grew longer, Kyon's horror increased by double that. Where they even human? They couldn't be humans, all those things were impossible- could they be aliens? Does that mean he was an alien as well?

Fear plagued his thoughts, but still he listened to his mother as she raved about her past. Talk about a nostalgic woman.

She was so wrapped up in her story that she began to simply place random ingredients in a bowl and stir them together. Kyon could have sworn that he saw the goop begin to move at one point.

One line perked his interest, in his mother's monologue. She said it in a quiet, sort-of subdued voice (for her), "Then, Takishima went and kidnapped me in front of my house. He made me skip _school_…" she trailed off for a second, probably remembering her annoyance at the fact, before continuing, "then took me to an amusement park. I thought he was trying to get me to forgive me, but it was actually to let me return to my normal self. That's probably when I realized I like him. After that, I had a lot of fun experiences with your Daddy, your Aunts, and your Uncles. And that's the story, maybe not in chronological order, but the story all the same." She smiled. "You'll have to ask your father for all of the specific little adventures." Suddenly, she slid her bowl of Food XX (by now it looked like the barf of a donkey) and spun to place bread in the toaster.

Not three seconds after setting the timer, the toaster blew up with an enormous bang.

Kyon was so surprised that he fell from his seat and cried loudly from shock. Hikari simply shrugged and plucked the toast off the burnt counter and placed it on a plate. She began to spread the Food XX over the pieces of toast.

Kyon lost his appetite.

All of a sudden, Kyon heard furious yelling coming from the hallway.

Suddenly, Kei burst into the kitchen with worry plastered on his face. After assessing the damage of the kitchen, his wife wearing an apron, and his son shaking with fear, his worry was replaced by anger. Kyon could have sworn he saw horns on his father's head and fire burning behind him.

A deadly quiet settled over the family. Hikari was standing at the counter with an ashamed look on her face and tears in her eyes. Kyon stood quivering next to his chair. Kei was glaring at his wife, when he suddenly yelled, "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!?"

Hikari's anger snapped, but instead of using her anger, she decided to use her secret weapon.

She let one tear fall down her cheek before biting her lip and gazing up at her husband through her eyelashes. "I-I just wanted to make you something delicious to eat," she whispered quietly, "because I know how stressed out you are because of your new branch at work. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you happy." She trailed off and wiped away a tear.

Kei's anger melted away in an instant. He walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms, shushing her and saying that he wasn't mad.

It took everything Kyon had not to laugh at the scene. Mama had Papa twisted around her lithe fingers, Kyon thought incredulously as he shoved his fist in his mouth.

When he had his giggles under control, Kyon asked in his sweetest voices, "Papa, Mama said you got jealous because of some guy called Iori. Could you tell me what happened?" One of Kei's veins pulsed out of his temple, but he made no comment.

Kyon never got an answer, but he did get to watch Kei lecture Hikari as if she was the same age as her son.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ta-da!!! :) this totally just popped into my head randomly!!! :) review review review!!!!! :)**


End file.
